


Halloween Terror

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Series: Holiday [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Halloween, Horror, Humor, Illusions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Thor try again to be together on Halloween. Sequel to Halloween Horrors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Terror

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers.
> 
> Five or Ten years after the first one. Not as funny and actually quite a bit gory, perhaps quite gross.

"Loki."

"What?" he asked sounding annoyed.

"Your illusion..."

"I didn't go as you or anybody else this year." Thor looked over Loki in disgust.

"Clearly." Loki seemed lightly amused by his disgust. In fact every time eyes roved over him and then stared at him for awhile he seemed amused by it. It was certainly not a forgettable illusion.

"Do you have to...does it.." Thor trailed off again not quite sure how to ask what he wanted to ask Loki without Loki taking too much offense. They were presently at a bit of stand still. Loki didn't attack the city and Thor didn't attack him, although he knew that any minor slight on other side could easily end the tenuous arangment.

"Costumes are supposed to be scary no?" he said with a shrug of his shoulder and Thor winced again in disgust. He had been in a lot of wars, he wasn't a particularly squeamish person but even he was not pleased with his brother's illusion. He was just glad that there were no kids there as it would likely give them nightmares.

"They are also supposed to be..." he wasn't sure exactly how to say it words were more Loki forte than his own. "less realistic." he ended up saying. Loki was dead, but unlike all the other dead people he saw at the party and elsewhere Loki looked dead and disgusting. There were maggots crawling in his skin in fact at the moment one peeked out of his raw flesh before going back in. Loki's hair was missing in places and large patches of flesh were visible underneath.

"But that's boring." Loki said with frown and Thor winced again as Loki was missing part of his lips and they appeared to still be bleeding.

"Couldn't you have gone as anything else?" Thor said. Loki lifted an eyebrow or rather half one one as the other half was just raw oozing flesh.

"I tried last time. If I remember correctly you weren't a fan." Yes Loki had gone as him in a tutu, he had gotten angry and left the party early, he was pretty sure he'd prefer the tutu costume to Loki's current one. Thor grimaced it wasn't just the grotesque nature that bothered him, although it had long ago along with many others at the party made them lose their appetite.

"Yes, but if you remember I thought that you were dead 2 times and I don't like the visual reminder." Thor finally admitted. It was true, every second he looked at his brother's face and his half-eaten eye lids all he could see was his brother's face when he had faked his death. All he could think about was the anguish he had felt in losing his brother not once but two separate times.

Loki looked at him for a long moment like he was trying to figure something out.

"Hmm." he said as he turned to look at the window nearest them. Thor turned away from his brother as he saw yet another maggot peeking out of the back of his brother's head. Loki turned back a few moment later.

"This costume has gotten boring anyway." he said then snapped his fingers. Loki was now Thor again only this time in a Peter Pan costume complete with tights and a grin. Thor returned his grin as he was just glad that he no longer looked dead. Loki grin faded quickly for some reason that Thor couldn't figure out. He snapped his fingers again and now he was Tony in a fairy costume complete with wings and tights.

"Hey!"he heard Tony's voice coming from behind him. "Nah-uh you change out of that right now!" Thor grinned as he took in his friend angry state and as he remembered something that he seemed to have long ago forgotten. Loki's pranks were funny as long as you weren't the intended target of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked please let me know your thoughts.


End file.
